Detalles
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Distraído, torpe… un poco olvidadizo… Así está Milo el día de su cumpleaños mientras Camus le cocina un pastel y él no encuentra la vela; sin embargo, al ayudarlo a buscarla… descubre un objeto importante en el pasado de ambos. -one shot-


Este fanfic lo escribi para un evento acerca del cumpleaños de Milo :D... No ha sido mucho de mi agrado... pero creo que quien haya leido Forget recnocerá la escena del pañuelo que me plagie a mi misma para este fanfic :D... espero que les guste!

**Detalles**

Lloraba. A pesar de que la gente dijera que debía ser fuerte, que debía aguantar el dolor, que los 'hombres no lloran'; lo cierto es que al sentir ese calor en la rodilla derecha, seguido por un fuerte ardor, no podía evitar ignorar a todas esas personas y pensar, que en su lugar, sin dudar, estarían mostrando en las mejillas esas muestras líquidas de dolor…

Intentó pensar en algo que cubriera la herida, un lienzo como la venda que llevaba enroscada a través de sus nudillos; no obstante, de quitársela, no sabría de nuevo como envolvérsela. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se acomodaba contra aquél pilar en ruinas que le servía de soporte a la espalda. Estiró la pierna, apretando los dientes para acallar cualquiera queja de sus labios…

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas, el sudor y los fluidos que le colgaban de la nariz, intentando antes retraerlos al aspirar, pero sin conseguir hacerlo por completo. Se limpió la piel con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Pronto pensó que si lloraba más fuerte alguno de los adultos lo escucharía, y entonces vendrían en su auxilio…

-"¡AHHH!"- Gritó adolorido, entre lágrimas. Apretó los puños junto a las piernas, antes de colocar las manos extendidas sobre sus ojos.

Ya había sido valiente los últimos cinco minutos… -o quizá más-, ya necesitaba un poco más de atención.

El otoño a penas había pisado ocho veces su vida, y ya se preguntaba si realmente estaría listo para enfrentar un padecimiento como ese por el resto de sus días…

-"¿Qué pasa?"

No se atrevió a levantar la vista. Con el dedo señaló la causa de su acongoja mientras liberaba el sentimiento de pecho, con un nuevo grito.

-"¡AHHH!"

-"Tranquilo…"- Ni siquiera se percató que la figura a su lado no rebasaba su edad, y aunque además de ser más pequeño y flaco, tenía severos problemas de comunicación.

Se arrodilló a su lado y observó la herida: para él era común tener raspones, así que entendía por lo que el otro estaba pasando.

Desvió la vista hacia diestra y siniestra, como buscando en el suelo o incluso en el mismo aire, algo que poner sobre la sangre. Se le ocurrió que con un poco de agua podría limpiarla, como solían hacerlo con las suyas, pero estando tan lejos de la Rivera, mucho no podría hacer por él. Dio un chasquido con los dedos en cuanto algo le vino a la mente. Colocó una de sus palmas sobre la rodilla, cerró los ojos y se concentró…

El herido, aún con los ojos tapados, continuó dando quejidos. De pronto sintió frío. Era una extraña sensación de alivio mezclada con su pena. Despegó las pupilas y centró su atención en aquella figura de cabello extraño… De todos los colores que conocía, no parecía existir uno que le cuadrara… Observó que él provocaba que de sus manos descendieran hasta la piel, pequeñas gotas traslúcidas, que poco a poco le fueron bañando la herida, retirando la tierra y al mismo tiempo la sangre. Sintió que le ardía, pero se contuvo las ganas de quejarse. Él pequeño abrió los ojos, sin retirar la mano de donde la tenía. Sacó de entre sus ropas un lienzo doblado en cuadro y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar la piel…

Mientras el otro lo miraba con sorpresa, este no decía nada. Le hubiera gustado expresarle algún tipo de apoyo, o alguna palabra que le hiciera olvidar el escocimiento en la dermis; no obstante, aún no dominaba el idioma de la región, y no quería decir algo que en realidad, significara un insulto.

Cuando terminó de limpiarla lo miró a la cara, sonriendo, como intentando contagiarlo, animarlo. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que la rodilla aún le molestara.

-"Sanará…"- Dijo.

-"Gracias."- Musitó el otro.

¡A pesar de ser un niño sabía hacer magia con los dedos! Sin duda de grande se convertiría un gran mago, y él se moría por conocer todos sus trucos, pero sobre todo su nombre…

Se limpió la cara con la manga de la ropa, pero su 'médico' le extendió el pañuelo con el que lo había limpiado, ofreciéndole la parte sin sangre, que tenía un bonito bordado de flores rojas…

Volvió a sonreír mientras lo aceptaba, agarrando sin desearlo los dedos fríos del otro.

-"Gracias."- Repitió, mucho más animado que antes. Se movió un poco: la piel aún le molestaba; sin embargo, pensó que delante de de su nuevo amigo no quería llorar otra vez. Quiso preguntarle entonces que denominación le daría a su alivio…

-"¡Camus!"- Escuchó un grito. Volteó hacia un costado, antes de mirar de nuevo a su acompañante y ver que este agachaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Miró a quien acababa de gritarle y descubrió que era uno de los adultos, uno que parecía amargado ante la vida y que en ese momento, no se veía muy contento.

El nombrado se acercó arrastrando la pies. El otro comenzó a reprenderlo con frases que el testigo no entendió. El adulto lo tomó bruscamente por la muñeca y se lo llevó; a pesar de eso viró la cabeza hacia atrás y se despidió con una sonrisa…

Aún herido se quedó en el suelo, observándole partir mientras le decía con un gesto de manos que pronto se verían otra vez… Después de todo, aún debía regresarle su pañuelo…

Eso, si no decidía quedárselo como obsequio de cumpleaños…

… … ….

Removió los cajones una y otra vez. Abrió las puertas de la alacena, observó en su interior y volvió a sacar uno por uno los compartimientos del mueble…

-"No es posible que la perdieras."- Volvió a reprenderlo. Intentó ignorarlo, pues, luego de varias veces la misma frase ya comenzaba a calerle los nervios.

Quiso responder que cualquiera tiene un simple descuido como ese… Pero, el hacer que se enfadara justo en ese momento, no formaba parte de sus planes…

Tal vez Camus nunca entendería lo importante e indispensable que era para su vida, aunque él se desviviera explicándole todas y cada una de las razones que tenía para decírselo…

A pesar de eso, estaba bien con el lazo que mantenían… Siempre pensaría que le hacía falta algo más, pero por el momento… se conformaba con ello…

-"Ya la has buscado suficiente. Tal vez…"

-"Debe estar por aquí… Estoy seguro que la guardé."- Lo interrumpió, revisando de nuevo tras los frascos de embutidos en la alacena.

Su acompañante se enderezó mientras guardaba lo que había ocupado. El dueño del templo lo observó pasar a su lado. Sonrió mientras suspiraba, cuando la colonia que usó para esa noche le rozó la nariz… Centró la mirada en él, siguiendo sus movimientos, como hipnotizado… hechizado… Ni siquiera se preocupó por bajar los brazos, o soltar el paquete de sal que traía en las manos…

Acuario notó su atención y volteó a verlo: Milo, sorprendido, se giró tempestivamente de nuevo hacia el mueble, pero la cara demostró su vergüenza. El halagado arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"No encuentro la vela."

-"Eso ya lo sé."- Sonrió. Fue de nuevo hacia la mesa, comprobó que el pastel estuviera listo, decorado tal y como él lo quería, y lo colocó al centro. –"¿Qué opinas?"- El festejado le echó una ojeada sobre su hombro. Cerró la gaveta y viró completamente sobre su eje.

El gesto que sus labios adquirieron, difícilmente otros podrían haberlo clonado.

-"Perfecto."

Le había pedido a Camus que él mismo preparara el pastel, con el pretexto que en ninguna pastelería del pueblo lo cocinaban lo suficientemente bueno como para comerlo. Acuario encontró una donde realmente lo hacían apetecible, pero Milo se quejó diciendo que de la vista, le nacía el amor a su estómago, y que de no estar 'bien adornado', se negaría a comerlo…

Bajo aquellos argumentos Acuario no pudo negarse a cocinarlo, así, Milo no sólo lograría deleitarse con un pastel en su honor, preparado por la persona que amaba… sino que a demás, había podido disfrutar un día completo en su compañía, y recibiendo toda clase de atenciones de su parte.

Ambos se quedaron observando el pastel, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Acuario se quitó el mandil de cocina, lo dobló y lo colocó sobre la mesa antes de girarse hacia otro mueble y comenzar su búsqueda. El griego lo imitó.

-"¿Sabes qué? Creo que la dejaste en tu habitación."- Pensó en voz alta, dejando el mueble para dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

-"No soy tan distraído."

-"No es que desconfié de ti… pero, me aseguraré…"- Le sonrió mientras se perdía lejos de la cocina..

Una vez solo, Milo juzgó que ahora sí podría pensar con claridad y no distraerse mirando disimuladamente a quien difícilmente le hacia respirar.

Mientras tanto, Camus de pie en el umbral de la cámara privada observó todos los rincones en su composición.

La verdad, no había muchos sitios donde pudiera haber ocultando una vela, mucho menos siendo esta de chocolate. Sencillamente los peligros que corría de derretirse eran enormes.

Repasó los dedos por las paredes mientras caminaba hasta la mesita de noche, los colocó sobre esta, abrió el cajón, rebuscó entre sus cosas, pero no encontró nada. Se atrevió a mirar debajo de la cama, incluso a observar dentro del calzado. Se preguntó si Milo no la había guardado en la caja de la armadura. Desacomodó un poco las cobijas, las puso de nuevo en la posición que estaban. Observó la almohada y con una sonrisa divertida creyó que quizá ahí estaba… La tomó con la punta de los dedos, la sacudió un poco, le quitó la funda e hizo lo mismo con esta. Intentó ponerla como estaba, cuando descubrió algo que le hizo fruncir con extrañeza el entrecejo. Deslizó la mano por el colchón y descubrió que lo que había caído del interior de la funda era un pedazo de tela amarilloso, desgastado, manchado de sangre. Habían intentando retirarla lavándolo, por eso su composición se veía más desgastada del tiempo que tenía de vida.

Sonrió mientras observaba el encaje tejido y las pequeñas flores rojas que adornaban una de sus esquinas…

-"Mamá…"- Susurró mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba del rostro.

Observó, nuevamente contrariado el sitio donde estaba. Posó sus ojos una vez más en el lienzo e intentó pensar, obtener una respuesta al por qué Milo lo había mantenido consigo –y tal vez bajo su almohada- todo ese tiempo…

-"¡No puede ser!"- Y él era tan ciego… tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta.

Escuchó que reía en el pasillo, al tanto que los pasos que daba, lo acercaban a la habitación…

-"¿A qué no adivinas donde la he encontrado?"- Habló desde fuera.

Camus sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza. Se sentía… ¿culpable? ¿fascinado? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Cómo, exactamente?

-"En la nevera."- Tajó mientras se levantaba y quedaba a la vista de Milo, quien sorprendido asintió.

-"Sí. En cuanto te fuiste me di cuenta que era el único lugar donde no había buscado."

-"Yo te la di, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Claro."

-"Era obvio que la guardaras tan bien para que nada le pasara…."

-"Si…"- Comenzó a sentirse inquieto al obsérvale sonreír y mirarlo… de una manera que jamás le había visto a él. Se dio cuenta que escondía un objeto en la mano, al tanto que se acercaba.

-"¿Cómo no me di cuenta...?"- Le oyó decir, antes de reír suavemente.

Milo iba a preguntar, cuando su acompañante extendió la mano y mostró lo que en ella reposaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras su voz interna lanzaba un grito aterrador, y él se mantenía estático en su posición.

¿Y ahora qué lo sabía…?

Porque lo sabía… ¿no?

No se movió de su lugar... Se miraron a los ojos sin nada más que decir…

Observó que aquellas facciones lentamente quedaban más cerca. Le vio sonreír suavemente, entreabrir los labios y cerrar los ojos...

-"¡Milo, Camus, venimos al pastel!"- Los interrumpió un grito procedente de la entrada del templo.

-"¡Sht! ¿No puedes pensar en alguno más que la comida?"

-"Claro que si. También están el desayuno y la cena…"

-"¡Y no te olvides de la merienda!"

-"El año que viene des invitaré a esos tres…"- Gruñó Milo, mirando sobre su hombro. El galo rió suavemente.

-"Aioria, Afrodita y Shura también son tus amigos. Ellos, al igual que yo, agradecen este día porque podemos celebrar el que existas…"- Y pensar, que sin saberlo, lo había conocido un día como ese hace más de seis años…

Milo sonrió. Suponía que eso era todo, que el momento se había arruinado y que tendría que buscar cualquier otro para cumplir su anhelo… No obstante, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la cocina, su acompañante se le puso al paso, y sin más, simplemente lo besó…

-"Feliz cumpleaños…"

Fue fugaz, y apenas perceptible, pero fue mucho mejor que despertar a media noche con la almohada sobre sus labios…

Cerró los ojos para no perderse de aquella sensación que aún mantenía en los bordes de la boca. Camus lo observó. Conservó el matiz carmín en sus pómulos mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, juntaba sus labios una vez más y se permitía prolongar el contacto… al menos, un momento más…

**FIN…**


End file.
